Ash and Delia
by WitChan
Summary: Ash spends mother/son time with Delia.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Inside a home in Pallet Town, a woman named Delia was watching television. Her son, Ash, just came back from Unova, a place where he had a journey with Pikachu along with Iris, Cilan, and a few others. Speaking of Ash, he and Pikachu came out of his room at they're heading to the door.

"Where are you guys going, Ash?" Delia asked.

"To Celedon's mall," Ash replied.

"Okay then. You and Pikachu have fun," Delia said.

As Ash opened the door, Delia looked at his ass, smiling. As it sounds strange, she find Ash extremely attractive. She thought about having sex with him, but she wasn't sure if Ash would accept it. She find out once Ash return back from the mall.

At 5:30 p.m., Ash and Pikachu made it home. It's been six hours since they hung around at the mall. "Are you still here, mom?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Ash," Delia replied. "Why don't you come inside your room so we can have some fun."

"Okay..." Ash said, looking confused. He and Pikachu don't know what Delia was talking about, but they'll find out in a second. After opening the door, Ash and Pikachu gasped, seeing Delia naked on his bed. "Mom... You're naked..."

"You like what you see, Ash?" Delia asked, shaking her huge breasts.

"I... well..."

"I guess that's a yes," Delia said, getting off the bed to head over to Ash. Touching his hand, she dragged him towards the bed, blushing. "Take off your clothes so we can get this shit started."

"Um... I'm not sure about this, mom..."

Digging inside her son's pants to touch his manhood, Delia said, "Oh come one, sexy. It won't be that bad."

"Okay, mom. I'll have sex with you. After all, you look beautiful," Ash said.

"Oh, Ash. That's so sweet of you to say," Delia said, caressing through his erected cock.

Ash took his shirt off first, then his shoes and socks. After that, he did his pants and underwear, exposing his cock to Delia's pretty eyes.

"So big... Bigger than your father's cock..." Delia said. Now she and Ash, also Pikachu climbed on the bed, getting excited.

As Ash laid down, Delia spread his legs, moving her face closer to his cock to stroke it. "You're gonna love this, Ash, trust me," Delia said.

Mouthing his cock, she plunged two of her fingers inside Ash's ass, looking at Ash as she began stroking it. Then, she thrust his anus, moaning as she enjoyed the taste of Ash's cock. Moaning with his mom, Ash said, "Oh, mom. Your mouth feels so good. Stroke my cock faster. Finger my ass harder."

Delia was happy to hear what Ash just said, so she moved faster. Ash loved the sounds Delia was making. Also, he liked how saliva came out of Delia's mouth, which made his scene with Delia sexier.

Now she cupped his balls, squeezing them a little. Like her stroking and thrusting, Ash liked it. "Please squeeze it harder, mom..." Ash begged and Delia did. "Oh, yeah... Don't stop until I fill your mouth with semen..."

Delia can't wait for it to happen so she can taste his sperm. After a minute, Ash said, "Get ready, mom... I'm about to cum..."

His cock finally ejaculated, filling Delia's mouth. As she let go Ash's private parts, she tasted his sperm around her mouth. Then, she swallowed it. "Now lick my cunt," Delia said.

Laying down, Delia spread her legs as Ash moved closer to her cunt with his tongue sticking out. Taking a lick on Delia's cunt, Ash closed his eyes, then he did it again and again. Moaning again, she gripped her own breasts, moving the other hand towards Ash's raven hair to rub it.

"Lick that dirty cunt of mine good, son. Make me cum." Delia said, moving her breast in circles.

Moving his tongue deep inside Delia's cunt, he rubbed her clit using his thumb and Delia said, "That's right, son... Play with that clit..."

Having two of his fingers ready from the other hand, Ash pushed them inside her anus. Then, he thrust it in and out. "I knew you would do that, sweetheart," Delia said, loving the feeling inside her cunt and ass.

Licking Delia's cunt was something he loved tasting. It tasted better than the things he usually eats, including candy and ice cream. Other than that, it's obvious to Ash that Delia wanted him to taste her ass, but he'll give it a shot.

"Yes... Oh god, yes..." Delia said, ending her rubbing on Ash's raven hair to pinch her own nipple. "I want you to suck my nipples after I cum on your face, okay?"

"Mmmm-mmm...(okay)" Ash said, licking Delia's cunt hard as he moved his fingers faster.

After a few minutes, Delia reached an orgasm and Ash stopped. As Delia calmed down, Ash moved towards her breasts. Then, he mouthed one her nipples in circles, touching the other one to tease it. After Delia calmed down, Ash began licking her nipple.

For the third time, Delia moaned. This reminds her when Ash sucked her nipple as a baby, but this was better. A minute later, Ash switched nipples. "Fuck, I love having sex with you..." Delia said.

"Me too," Ash spoke inside his mind.

A while later, Delia told him to bend down and Ash ending his nipple sucking. Then, he turned around and bend down for Delia. Grabbing his ass, Delia moved towards his asshole to lick it, closing her eyes as she swirled her tongue around it.

"So wet..." Ash said.

Delia didn't how bad Ash's ass taste. The only thing she cared about was making Ash and herself happy. More licks later, she stopped and said, "Your turn, baby."

After crawling towards Delia's ass, he grabbed it as he began licking her anus. "Lick it longer if you can, Ash," Delia said.

It didn't take Ash long enough to lick as he ended it early. The reason he lasted it short is because he wanted to bang her ass. Speaking of which, he touched Delia's waists with both of his hands as he guided his cock inside her anus.

"That's what I'm talking about, baby!" Delia exclaimed as Ash moved his hips, moaning once again.

Seconds later, Ash moved his hips faster. "Your big cock feels so good, Ash. It feels so FUCKING good," Delia said, squeezing the blankets.

"How long do you want me to do this, mom?" Ash asked.

"For a few minutes, before you fuck my cunt!" Delia replied.

"Okay," Ash said.

After a few minutes, Ash switches holes. Then, Delia said, "Wait, Ash."

"What's wrong, mom?" Ash asked.

"I want us in a different position, that's all," Delia replied.

"Ah, I see," Ash said as Delia laid back down.

Laying on top of his mom, Ash pushed his cock inside her cunt again, looking at her beautiful face as he moved his cock in and out. As they moaned together, Delia cupped his ass.

"I love you, Ash. I'm glad to have you as a good son," Delia said.

"I love you too, mom, and I'm glad to have you a mother, a good one," Ash said.

"Oh, Ash," Delia said.

After more hard thrusts from Ash, he and Delia reached their climax simultaneously, emptying his balls again as his semen filled Delia's womb while Delia's love juices splattered on Ash's cock and the blanket.

"You can... stop now... Ash..." Delia said.

"Okay, mom..." Ash said.

After both calmed down, Ash moved a little closer to face Delia. Then, he touched his lips with hers, sliding his tongue between them to meet hers. As it did, he french-kissed it. French-kissing it back, Delia closed her eyes, moaning with Ash as he closed his eyes too.

Pikachu didn't say anything during the sex between Ash and Delia. He enjoyed every second of it, especially the part where Ash sucked Delia's nipples. He was hoping that it won't end, even for a long time.

Meanwhile, an orange-haired girl named Misty was heading towards Ash's house, skipping. "Where are you going, Misty?" someone said and it was May.

Turning around, Misty replied, "To Ash's house."

"Why?" May asked again.

"To tell him that I love him," Misty replied.

"Really!?"

"Yes, really," Misty replied, folding her arms.

"I'm telling him the same thing, so back off!" May scowled.

"Not if I get there first!" Misty said.

"Yo, May!" another person said.

"Dawn?" May said, she and Misty turned around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to confess my love for Ash," Dawn replied.

"The hell you're not, bitch! I'll be the first to tell him!" May said.

"You too!? Fucking whore!" Dawn said. Now she, Misty, and May argue.

"Hey, Dawn!" Iris said as she rushed closer to the companions. "What are you guys arguing about?"

"Ash," Dawn replied.

"Why?" Iris asked.

"Because we love him," Dawn replied.

"I love him too, ya sluts. Fuck off or die!" Iris said.

The girls' arguing resumed as they are heading to Ash's house. After getting there, they looked through the window and gasped loudly. They can't believe what they saw with their own eyes.

"What the fuck shit is this fucking horse shit!?" Misty yelled.

"Wow... just wow..." Dawn said, shaking her head.

"Is this a dream..." May asked, scratching her head.

"Sadly, it's not..." Iris replied.

"HEY ASH!" Misty roared, distracting Ash and Delia. "JUST WHAT IN GOD'S FUCKING NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Having fun with my sexy mom," Ash replied.

"Do you realize what you're doing, Ash!?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, and I love it!" Ash replied.

"That doesn't count, Ash! May said.

"To them, it does," Iris said. "Flat out disgusting, man. It really this."

"I suggest you all leave or I'll kick your asses!" Delia threatened.

"Let's kick that bitch's ass, guys," Misty suggested and Dawn, Iris, and May loved that idea.

As Misty opened the window, she and the girls went inside and Ash said, "Please leave, guys. I hate to see you all get hurt."

Ignoring Ash, the girls jumped on Delia with thrown punches and sudden kicks. Delia fought them back without a problem. After kicking their ass, Delia carried them all to the living room door.

"Sorry, guys, but you got yourselves into this," Ash said.

After opening the door, Delia threw Misty out first, then May and finally, Dawn and Iris. "And stay out!" Delia said. As she went back inside Ash's room, Delia said, "Now, where were we?"

Joining Ash again, she gently pushed him to get on top of him. They then resumed their kiss as the girls outside walked away from the house, feeling betrayed big time.

In Pewter City, Brock was counting his money. He was planning on using it to buy food for his family. Seeing Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris coming towards him with angry look on their faces, he said, "What's the matter, guys?"

"Ash and that slut, Delia, are making out together!" Misty replied.

"Huh. Maybe I should go to their house and see if it's true," Brock said.

After reaching Ash's house, he saw him and Delia making out through the window. "Just like yesterday when me and my mom did while we were all alone," Brock said. Then, he went inside his pants to masturbate. Yesterday, after his father and siblings left, his mom, Lola, seduced him inside her room. They did all kinda of things involving sex.

The End


End file.
